


Comically Animated

by JasVry



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Acting Student Dean, Actor Dean, Anxiety, Artistic Makeup Student Cas, Bisexual Becky, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Elsa, Bisexual Lucifer, Bisexual Sam, Can't have Elsa without Anna, Cas and Luci are brothers, Cas has anxiety, Cheater Crowley, College, Comic Con, Cosplay, Crowbaddon, Crowgina, Crowley Regina and Abaddon are minor characters, Dean is very patient, Destiel - Freeform, Do not argue about Mulan's sexuality with me, F/F, F/M, Fighter Mulan, IDK WHAT TO DO WITH THIS FANFIC UGH, If that wasn't clear enough, Ingrid is Anna and Elsa's mom instead of their aunt, Lesbian Charlie, Lesbian Mulan, M/M, Multi, No monsters and hunting involved, Otakuthon, Pansexual Crowley, Paranoid Elsa, Pet Names, Rosebury, SFX Makeup Artist Cas, Samifer - Freeform, Secret couples, Shy Cas, Social Butterfly Dean, Straight Abaddon, Straight Regina, Tattoo Artist Charlie, Tattoo Artist Lucifer, The Once Upon A Time version tho, Tumblr, Tumblr famous Charlie, Yes from Frozen, cosplaying, gay cas, mulan - Freeform, real life AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasVry/pseuds/JasVry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an Acting student, Castiel is an Artistic Makeup student, one day Cas has to practice makeup for the actors of a play, him and Dean fall in love.<br/>Sam is a law student, working at a shitty coffee shop with a tattoo and piercing shop next door, he hates the owner Lucifer, but when he wants to get a tattoo with Dean he has to go into the shop, and unfortunately gets the owner doing his tattoo, but they start talking and realize they don't hate each other at all.<br/>Charlie just loves being a nerd, but hates being single, she goes to Otakuthon, meets a really pretty and silly girl Becky, Becky really likes Sam, but Charlie intrigues her, they have so much in common, they have to go on a date eventually.<br/>Finally, Mulan's a black belt, but she's also trained in many other fighting styles, Elsa is a very shy girl that is very worried she'll screw everything up without even trying, Mulan realizes she has a softer side when she meets Elsa, and Elsa realizes her fears are only in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 4 chapters will be a different couple and their memories, different couple/memories each chapter.

Comically Animated chapter 1  
Samifer falling in love  
Sam's P.O.V

Studying to be a Lawyer is the best decision I have made in my life! I mean, working at coffee shop that doesn't even sell good coffee, not so much, but I'll manage.

Even worse is the fact that I have to work next to a fucking Tattoo And Piercing place owned by the devil, and that's not an exaggeration, the owner's name is fucking Lucifer, and it's very fitting.

He comes in at 7:45 a.m. every single day to order the most complicated things he can think of drinking, like, he literally asked for an almond milk, bubble tea, cherry flavor, with rainbow sprinkles, human tears, unicorn blood and soap flavoring latte, he's insane!

The school work always puts me in a better mood, as weird as that sounds, I'm very studious, my brothers makes fun of that.

We're going to get our first tattoos today, next door, I'm praying Lucifer isn't my tattoo artist, but I wouldn't expect anyone else.

It's a drawing of an "anti demon possession symbol" and I created it, Dean loved it, so we're getting it as family tattoos.

I have five minutes left until quitting and tattoo time, Lucifer hasn't come in yet, I guess it's my lucky day!

Nope, spoke too soon, there he is.

"What do you want this time?" I all but growled.

"Wow, angry Sam? I wanted you to come in so I can sketch out your tattoo, would you join me in four minutes?" he winked.

I rolled my eyes almost into my skull then nodded.

"Good, see you later."

Then he left, and confirmed that he would be tattooing me, fuck!

I sighed and left when I realized I had stopped paying attention to the closing coffee shop and walked next door.

The bell on the door tinkled and Lucifer got up right away, his employees looking shocked.

Lucifer gestured to follow him to the back with his head, and did as told, rolling my eyes.

"So, it's a random drawing I made ages ago, or an "anti demon possession symbol." 

I pulled out the yellowing sketch, Lucifer smiled and I sat down.

"Didn't know you could draw." Lucifer said while studying my drawing.

"Yeah, that was before Law school." I chuckled.

"Oh, a Lawyer, never thought a Lawyer would be so fucking cute."

I blushed, wait what???? Why am I blushing?!?!??!?! I hate the guy!

"Uh thanks."

I looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry, was that a weird thing to say?" Lucifer laughed nervously.

"N-n-no!"

I blushed even redder.

Pull it together Sam!

He's an asshole, and a fucking guy!

"I mean if it was I can totally apologize or get you another artist?

He seemed, worried?

I took a deep breath and stopped acting like a little girl.

"Lucifer, it's fine, so are you gonna redraw my design?"

He shook his head.

"We'll copy your design and transfer it to the tattooing paper then ink it. Where's Dean?"

I sighed in relief.

"With your brother."

"Ah."

I was actually having a proper conversation with this guy, I guess he's not as bad as I thought?

Like 94% bad, not 100%, that is.

The bell tinkled again and Dean walked in, Lucifer gestured he join us.

Then he noticed I was with Lucifer and his eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled.

Dean walked into the drawing room and joined us.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" he asked, waving at us.

"I'm alright, you're brother's quite the artist!" Lucifer exclaimed.

I smiled, feeling myself get hot and blushing like an idiot again.

What the fuck, Dean calls him Luke?

"Yeah, I'm a little disappointed he stopped drawing and started Law school."

I rolled my eyes.

"I want mine black and grey, what about you Sammy?"

"Huh? Oh! all black for me."

Dean smirked.

"Bitch." he smiled.

"Jerk." I winked.

Lucifer looked at Dean seeming angry and Dean cleared his throat.

"Gotta take a shit!" Dean announced, grossing me out.

I started waiting for him.

"Want to start?" Lucifer asked with a gleam in his eyes.

He was actually excited, and so was I.

I nodded looking anywhere, but him.

We sat down and Lucifer got the gun, vaseline, some weird gold liquid and the black ink ready.

"First time?"

I was really confused, was that a question about my sex life?

"Oh, I mean first tattoo!"

Lucifer burst into a giant fit of laughter, and I couldn't stop myself from joining in.

"Yeah, yeah it is, I'm scared I'll faint because of the pain."

Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!!!!!!

Why did I say that??!?!?!?!?!!!

He squeezed my shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, I can hold your hand, but the tattoo won't turn out as good."

I pouted jokingly.

"I have Dean."

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Can I switch artists so you can hold my hand, I feel like you'd make me feel better, since you're being really nice to me today..."

It was a long shot, but I couldn't not ask!

He smiled and nodded.

"Benny! Come tattoo Sam!"

"Coming boss!"

Benny switched places with Lucifer and gave him a chair.

"Where do you want it?" 

Benny asked holding the drawing.

"On my chest, near my neck." I replied pointing to the area.

He nodded and sat down on the other chair.

Lucifer intertwined our fingers together and gently rubbed his thumb on my hand.

The gun broke my skin and I swallowed the pain.

"You okay?" Benny asked, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, keep going."

"Fuck!" I groaned.

Lucifer's holding my hand was very soothing and took away the pain somehow.

Dean came out of the bathroom, he looked weirded out by seeing Lucifer and I, but didn't say anything as he stood near all three of us.

"You guys not fighting anymore?" 

"Guess not."

"I always told you your hate would fade Sammy, you never listened,"

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw it coming." Benny replied rhetorically. 

"I did too." Lucifer agreed.

Lucifer stopped holding my hand to rub my back soothingly, I think it was because I was squeezing his hand whenever I felt any pain.

"Dean, get over here!" Charlie, another employee beckoned Dean.

He got up and she put his tattoo in the same place as mine.

Three and a half hours later we were both done and the results were amazing!

"Ever need another tattoo you call us, no other shop, just us."

Lucifer stated looking dead serious, which he was.

Then I had a crazy idea, good thing everyone was on break and Dean had gone outside.

"Hey uh, Lucifer, want to go out sometime?"

I asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"How old are you?"

"Uh 21."

"Oh good, I'm 28, was worried you were underage."

I giggled.

"So, yes or no?"

"Yes of coarse."

"Movie tomorrow?"

He nodded, getting out of from behind the cash, he kissed me on the cheek, I smiled from ear to ear.

~

That was the beginning of a perfect match, we dated for six months and we're still going strong!

The thing is, no one knows, it's a secret, mainly because of our age difference, not genders.

We will tell everyone one day, what day that will be on, again no one knows.

Luci walked in the room, coming home from work, kissing my lips chastely.

I kissed back without a word.

Then he pulled away and moved his lips to my neck.

I moaned when he lightly bit my neck.

He chuckled while he bit harder.

"Oh god yes!" I screamed.

He then proceeded to lick my neck slowly.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed louder than the biting.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh baby, we have nosy neighbors!" Lucifer warned.

His split tongue up made the licking way better than with a normal tongue, he continued licking and making me harder by the second.

He stopped out of nowhere when he felt my semi hard self through my pants.

"Need help with that Samuel?" 

I nodded vigorously, knowing no was a horrible answer.

He slowly unzipped my pants as I groaned angrily.

Then he attempted to pull my boxers off quickly, but the doorbell ringing made us stop what we were doing, we got away from each other and I ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

Castiel and Dean were there after I had showered, I was still horny, but seeing them took my hard on away instantly.

"How are you guys?" I asked as I got us all beers from the fridge.

"Great!" Dean replied right away.

"Lovely." Cas replied not too long after Dean.

Sometimes I thought those two had nothing in common, but they were both nerds, Dean hid that part of his personality though.

I never did, I'm a geek and proud, I can make you killing your worst enemy look like an accident with my knowledge of the law, I had graduated Law school.

No one bothers me now, because I can get them a get out of jail free card whenever they need one.

I have a new person to hate, his name is Crowley and he's an asshole, he's dirty cheater, meaning he has two girlfriends, which are very aware of each other, but not they're both dating the same guy.

Everyone that knows him hates his guts, especially Castiel, since they used to date.

He regrets that every day, whenever we see him it amplifies.

Abaddon is a bitch, she treats boys like objects, Regina treats everyone like they're below her.

Luci and I are really excited for Comic Con, we're even cosplaying as Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee, he makes a really hot vampire, I'm an okay looking prince.

Body paint melts and feels gross, but it's only 3 days!.

Worth it.

We're telling everyone we're together, let's hope it goes well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No body possession here!


	2. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So rewrote this chapter, I think it's an improvement, here have some hurt [verbally] and comfort!  
> I also took out the self harm and changed it to anxiety.

Comically Animated chapter 2  
Destiel falling in love  
Dean's P.O.V

Who knew I'd be studying to be an actor? I mean, if I ever told my past self I was an acting student, hell I'd laugh in my face!

"So today will be a little different, you know we're starting rehearsal, but there will also be makeup practice. Students in makeup programs will do your makeup, you can choose to talk to them or not." my teacher explained as I widened my eyes.

Fuck, I'll get my makeup done by some annoying girl! I mean, if she's hot that's good, I'd rather a guy.

The rest of the class started murmuring about meeting new people excitedly.

"Okay class, onward to the stage!"

She was way too excited about this shit man, none of us were as excited as her.

We followed her, I started imagining who I'd be put with, I created the ideal person.

When we got there all the makeup students were sitting on the stage, how lovely.

Our teachers told us who to go to, my guy or girl, I don't know, weird name, was Castiel.

Him walking towards made me realize he's a guy, and he fit my ideal person criteria.

"Hey, I'm Dean, can I call you Cas?" I held my hand out so he could shake it, he shook it and nodded.

"Um, let's go back stage so I can practice on you then you can rehearse."

"Oh yeah sure."

I sat on one of the chairs provided, Cas opened a drawer and took out less makeup then I thought would be needed, which was great.

"So, natural makeup today, more theatrical tomorrow!"

He sounded very passionate, just like me, but with acting.

It took 17 minutes to apply everything, and I looked way better, kinda flawless.

"Wow, I don't have any flaws!" I smiled.

Cas smiled back, wider than me.

"We all have flaws, but that's what makes us human." he replied poetically.

"So, want me to tell you what I did to you?"

He adjusted his hipster glasses, that had lenses, so he needed them to see.

I didn't answer right away, I got distracted by how blue his eyes were, which was really dumb.

"Oh, uh yeah sure."

He smiled shyly.

"Well first I found your skin tone in foundation, put it all over you face, then I used concealer to cover your blemishes, and blended it in, then set it all with powder. Then I contoured your already defined cheek bones, making them, well even more defined, and yeah, that's pretty much it."

I had no idea what any of that meant so I just nodded hoping that was a good enough reaction.

"Yeah, I bet that sounds like a dead language to you, am I right?"

He smirked, my heart skipped a beat.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you sat in one of my classes you'd react the same way."

I smiled an attractive smile.

"You inviting me to?" he winked.

I thought for a bit.

"Sure, why the fuck not?"

Did I just ask him on a date?

Whatever, he probably knows what I meant.

Cas breathed in and out loudly.

"I have to go the bathroom, I'll be back." he all but ran out of the room.

I waited 5 minutes before I realized something was wrong, then I just decided to check on him.

Finally after yelling "Cas!" into every bathroom I saw, I heard heavy breathing, with barely any pauses after every breath.

So I started walking in, hoping no one was banging in there.

It was Castiel, when he noticed me the breathing got more erratic.

"Holy fuck! What's going on?" I said raising my voice, but not yelling.

Breathing in then out after every word Cas replied with "I'm having a panic attack!"

That made sense, but I was still weirdly worried.

"What caused it?"

The breathing in and out got louder, but he said two words then inhaled and exhaled each time.

"You're just so nice, I like you, you'll never like me that way."

My eyes widened, I don't know why I said it, but it came out like word vomit.

I shook my head.

"No, not true, I feel the same, I was hoping to get someone like you." I winked, he blushed.

Then I acted on impulse and pecked him on his too soft lips, hoping I hadn't crossed a line.

Cas smiled, his breathing going slowly back to normal.

I waited until he could speak uninterrupted.

"Thank you." he said.

"My pleasure."

~

That was 5 years ago, we started dating a week later and really hit it off!

We kept it a secret, Cas has a religious family, they're all horrible, except Lucifer.

Of coarse my angel's anxiety is still here, but it's much better than 5 years ago.

I'll always be there to calm him down, I will never get angry, no matter how hard it gets.

I'm a known actor now, well I get a few acting jobs here and there, the fans are very dedicated, regardless.

Cas does SFX makeup for tv shows/movies if I ever say "My roommate is super talented, he should help you guys out!", then I show them some stuff he's dome, sometimes Cas and I are working on the same project.

I had just finished taping the new season of some show and was looking forward to seeing my angel.

"Baby!" I called out waiting for a reply.

I got none, so I investigated.

I walked into our bedroom to see Cas sitting on the floor sobbing quietly at first, then it went from loud to high.

I ran into the room, sitting across from him.

"I uh, I ran into my parents, they reminded me why I hate them so much."

A tear ran down his face.

I wiped it away, then kissed him on the cheek.

He barely smiled.

"They asked if I had realized that I was living in sin, and asked if I had a girlfriend."

He shook his head.

I then kissed him on the nose.

He giggled.

"I said no, that I was dating you, they said that running into me was a mistake, that I need help."

He scoffed.

I kissed him just above his neck.

He moaned lowly.

"Then I told them to go fuck themselves and they were just jealous my relationship is better better than theirs!"

He looked so proud.

Then I smiled and kissed him on the neck.

He moaned slightly louder.

"I love you."

I kissed him a little lower and he moaned pretty loud this time.

I saw three hickeys I had created.

"I love you too angel."

Then I kissed him on the lips, going painfully slow, as my hand travelled to his crotch.

I licked his bottom lip, asking for an entrance which he gave right away.

He moaned the loudest when my tongue entered his mouth.

I felt the cold metal of his tongue piercing on the tip of my tongue.

A knock on the door make us stop what we were doing, Cas and and I pulled away, both getting off the floor and walking to the door.

"Hey!" Sam greeted.

"Yo!" Luke said following Sam into my house.

We all sat on the biggest couch.

"So I got a new tattoo, it's a snake, like Luci, but better!" Sam winked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It is rather nice." Cas replied.

I nodded in agreement.

"So, Comic Con, you guys going? Luke asked expectantly.

"Yup, you?" I asked.

"Definitely! Sam too."

"You guys do everything together now?" I joked.

"Yeah even shower together!"

Sam was irritated.

I didn't care.

Cas nodded too.

We were cosplaying as genderbent Vausman, like from Orange Is The New Black, it was gonna be so sick!

Cosplaying as our OTP, so cool!

I intertwined Cas and I's fingers from behind the couch, it was nice.

I was so glad Comic Con was so soon, Cas and I could finally come out as a couple!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THIS IS DISGUSTING SO FLUFFY AND CUTE IT HURTS  
> HEY GUESS WHAT  
> I'LL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER TODAY YES A ROSEBURY ONE!


	3. Rosebury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Charlie and Becky meet at an anime convention and shit happens, but good shit happens.  
> I have got to stop referencing Once Upon A Time accidentally!  
> Fuck man REGINA, MULAN AND ELSA ARE ALL IN THE STORY JASMINE DON'T DO THAT!  
> 

Comically Animated chapter 3  
Rosebury falling in love  
Charlie's P.O.V

As usual, I had gone to Otakuthon, but for some reason, I felt like this one would be different.

Not just because Gilda had broken up with me a month ago.

I just couldn't figure out why, and it was for a good reason.

As I thought about that a pretty blonde girl ran into me, making me land on the floor with her on top of me.

Wow okay, that's never happened before!

She instantly got up and offered her hand to pull me up, I took it and checked her out.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, preppy.

No complaints.

She hadn't said anything, she seemed mesmerized.

"I uh sorry, I was chasing my, er, friend." she stated, looking down as she talked.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm used to being on my back with a girl on top of me." I winked.

She looked up to blush and looked back down again, she saw my Time Turner replica necklace and smiled the widest her face let her.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE HARRY POTTER, I'VE WATCHED ALL THE MOVIES! WHO DO YOU SHIP? DO YOU NOT SHIP PEOPLE?" she yelled at an eardrum destroying pitch, good thing I was used to that.

I giggled and said "Same here, I ship Drarry and Ronmione." I was excited, talking about my obsessions gets me pumped.

"REALLY? ME TOO!"

"Yeah--"

"Sorry I'm yelling, I'm just such a fangirl." she cut me off.

"Oh it's fine, I'm a huge nerd." I blushed.

"Becky." she put out her hand so I could shake it.

"Charlie." I shook her hand gleefully."

"Sorry, it's been bothering me, are you a lesbian?" Becky asked with worry in her voice.

She thought I'd get offended, I guess.

I nodded.

"I'm not, but I feel attracted to you."

My eyes widened.

"Oh fuck, I said that out loud!" 

I chuckled "It's fine, I like you too."

She let out a breath she was holding.

"Good, good."

"Wanna go makeout in a bathroom stall?"

I hoped she would say yes.

"Sure."

She seemed unsure of herself, but eager.

I opened the stall door and she got in with me, then I locked the door.

"Where do I put my hands? I've never done this before."

She was so confused.

"Just arms around my waist."

She did exactly that.

I put my hands on both sides of her face, slowly inching to pressing my lips to hers.

"You sure about this?"

I had to check.

She nodded vigorously.

I had my lips on hers for not even a second, so I could see how she felt about kissing a girl.

"That all?" she smirked.

"Just seeing if you liked it."

I connected our lips again, she moved hers against mine.

Then after some time closed mouth kissing I pulled away again, smiling evily.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That was on pur--"

I cut her off by putting my tongue in her mouth.

"Mmm." she moaned lowly.

We spent 5 minutes making out in the stall, people came in and out of the bathroom, they never said anything bad, they actually encouraged us.

Out of nowhere Becky's phone rang, making us pull apart.

She mouthed "Sorry." and answered the phone.

"I'm busy, call me later!" she said hanging up the phone as I giggled loudly.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, her face red as a beet.

"You have a Tumblr, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's beckyrose, you?"

She was lying, she had an embarrassing URL she was going to change.

"Mine is nerdjuice1."

She looked at her phone and ran out of the bathroom screaming "I GOT TO GO SEE MY FRIEND! FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!"

I smiled widely as I started towards the exit, my day had been made, and there was always Comic Con!

When I got home I ran to my laptop, quitting Alice: Madness Returns and opening Tumblr, I followed Becky and saw her URL change post, it said Hey samlicker here, changed my URL.

I laughed, then noticed the DON'T JUDGE ME CHARLIE tag and couldn't control my laughter.

I reblogged the post with I'm not babe lol.

I got a bunch of messages asking if Becky and I are dating, ah, the perks of Tumblr fame!

I ignored them, looking through Becky's blog, trying to figure out who Sam was, and why that name sounded so familiar.

5 minutes of casual stalking later I found out he was the kid that worked next door to the tattoo shop I work at.

Lucifer has a massive crush on him, I know it's mutual, but I keep my mouth shut.

Thankfully it was a one sided thing that only Becky was part of, which was weird to me, but I closed the tab and went back to playing Alice: Madness Returns.

~

That was a year and a half ago.

We're still going strong.

Our followers on Tumblr call us by our BROTP ship name, which I made up, Nerdy Fangirl.

They have no idea we're dating, we don't know how Becky's family would react. Calling ourselves best friends means we can be almost as affectionate in front of people as behind closed doors.

We were baking Nutella Fudge, which was a Tumblr recipe, well, Becky was, I was just bothering her.

I kissed and lightly bit her neck as she stirred the mixture, she tried ignoring me, but she was moaning uncontrollably.

I dipped my finger in the mixture and put it on her neck, she paused the stirring for a millisecond then continued.

I licked the chocolate hazelnut goop off her neck.

"Oh god!" she moaned again.

Then she dunked her hand in the mixture and spread it on my exposed chest, with an evil smirk on her face.

Did I mention I was in lingerie? No? Well now you know the struggle!

Becky on the other hand was wearing my shirt, which was a little too big on her and her panties

"You bitch!" I screamed jokingly.

She giggled and started licking my chest.

"Fuck! Mmm babe, lick it all off!" I groaned, fuck I was bad at talking dirty!

While she was doing that I shoved my hand in the goop and slapped her lower back with it.

Somehow I didn't realize her hand was on my crotch, she slowly moved her hand down.

"Oooohhh!" I moaned.

"Ew! It's dripping! It's dripping!" Becky yelled with concern in her voice.

She spun around and wet a paper towel, cleaning her lower back.

I, uh, it made me stop being horny.

The doorbell rang, as Becky ran to the shower, turning it on.

"Wait I'm not decent!" I yelled putting some clothes on at a record speed.

I opened the door to a UPS guy with a package.

"Charlie Bradbury?"

"The one and only!" I winked.

"Sign here." he pointed to a paper

I did exactly that and he left.

"BECKS I GOT MY MARCELINE WIG!" I yelled at an ear bleeding inducing octave.

"THAT'S GREAT HUN!" Becky yelled even louder over the shower.

Ah yes, my half of our Sugarless Gum our OTP's hair, Comic Con was pretty soon.

We've been contemplating telling people we're together that day, we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otakuthon is the anime convention in Montreal, so where I live.  
> I can totally give you the recipe, I'll just have to type it up from my other computer.  
> I know this ship isn't too popular, but just read it, you may start shipping them!  
> Charlie's a huge flirt and Becky has no idea how to react.  
> I don't ship Drarry btw  
> One of Charlie's lines screams Captain Hook, but I swear it was an accident!  
> This is what I mean: http://youtu.be/F58uyT0F9CE?t=1m42s  
> SPOILER ALERT: THOSE TWO ARE DATING NOW!  
> 


	4. SOME INFO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH FUCK NONE OF THE CHAPTERS POSTED FULLY

I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING EMOJI'S RUINED THE POSTING OF EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER, BUT I TOOK THEM OUT AND NOW YOU CAN READ EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER WITH NOTHING CUT OFF, GO BACK AND READ THEM PLEASE IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE MISSING OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you create a link you click and it brings you wherever?


End file.
